Oceans and Dreams
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: “Tamaki knows that he has a gift for reading people.” Tamaki's POV. Introspection with hints of TamakiKyouya. Companion to Yin and Yang


**Oceans and Dreams**

**Pairing:** Kyouya/Tamaki, in an abstract way  
**Rating:** PG  
**Words:** 774  
**Summary:** "Tamaki knows that he has a gift for reading people." Companion to Yin and Yang.

Kyouya, Tamaki knows, doesn't dream.

The thought is completely sudden and completely expected, as Tamaki is staring into space, twirling a pen in one hand as he watches the seconds tick by. He tends to think about Kyouya when he isn't concentrating on anything else, and Tamaki had long gotten used to it.

Kyouya doesn't dream. Kyouya has _goals _and _aims_, things like 'I am going to inherit my father's company'. But Tamaki thinks that Kyouya _should_ have dreams, because dreams are beautiful and unlimited and they can be anything. Tamaki thinks that Kyouya shouldn't be tied down by stupid, boring things like _reality_ or _logic_. Tamaki likes Kyouya too much for that.

Tamaki likes to watch Kyouya, like he likes to watch everyone else. But he likes watching Kyouya the most, for Kyouya is unpredictable and interesting and never, ever repeats himself. Tamaki thinks, sometimes, when his mood is bad because of the twins or because his grandmother disapproved of him again, that he doesn't love most people in the world because they're _boring_ and _predictable_. Even Hikaru and Kaoru are predictable, though they try not to be.

Tamaki knows that he has a gift for reading people. He knows exactly what to say to some of the girls, even though he doesn't like to think it that way. He knows exactly what to say to charm the girls and sweep them off their feet, making them blush and giggle with just a few words and a smile. But he doesn't like thinking that he's _manipulating _them, because that's Kyouya's job and Tamaki genuinely wants to make the girls happy.

Kyouya is complicated and unpredictable and completely different from Tamaki and the only person he can't read at _all_. Kyouya is like the sunglasses that his bodyguards like to wear, mirrored black that reflects your own image without any color. But despite that, Kyouya isn't _boring_. Tamaki can't read Kyouya, he doesn't know what he will do next, he _never_ knows what Kyouya will do next and that makes everything all the more interesting.

Tamaki thinks that his interest and semi-obsession with Haruhi is partly due to the fact that she's the second person he can't read completely. She is blunt and honest, like a waterfall. You never know where every drop of water will fall, but the general direction is clearly known. Haruhi never tries to hide her intentions; she wears them like she wears her uniform, clearly shown to everyone who cares to see.

Kyouya is a deep, calm ocean full of sharks, Tamaki knows. He is calm and transparent at first glance, like the glasses he wears. But look closer and you can see his eyes, and behind his eyes his razor sharp wits that can cut worse than any blade. Kyouya can read people better than he can, Tamaki thinks, but Kyouya reads people not to give them happiness and joy like he does. Kyouya reads people to manipulate them.

And Tamaki finds himself not really minding that side of Kyouya, for that was what makes Kyouya _Kyouya_. Take away the calculating, analytical side of Kyouya, Tamaki knows, and you will find yourself with nothing but an emptily smiling shell. Tamaki doesn't want that.

Kyouya is calm and logical and practical, and Tamaki thinks that he should have dreams. Dreams may be abstract and faraway, but dreams give a person a far, far better feeling when accomplished. It's rather like infatuation, if Tamaki have to choose an example. It makes one heady and more determined and Tamaki always feels as if he could take over the world just to achieve his dreams. Tamaki thinks, no, he _knows_, that if Kyouya makes his _goal_ of inheriting his father's empire his _dream_, he will be much more successful.

But Tamaki wouldn't tell Kyouya that, he muses as he smiles at a customer and watch Kyouya watch him from a corner of his eye, because it's better for Kyouya to realize that himself. Tamaki doesn't think of Kyouya like a child or a younger sibling like he does Haruhi and the twins, but as an _equal_. If Tamaki tells Kyouya that, it would give Kyouya an unfair advantage, and that wouldn't be fair to Tamaki, would it?

So he keeps quiet and stops trying to read Kyouya, and enjoys dipping his feet into the deep ocean that is Kyouya from time to time. He finds that he likes the thrill more than anything else, and it isn't _predictable_. Tamaki can never, ever predict when he would be bitten, and he could never see which shark Kyouya will choose to bite him with.

_End_


End file.
